


You never know what you are missing until it's gone

by NorikoNya



Series: Vil Ships [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt and comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Spoilers for chapter 5, Temporary Amnesia, post chapter 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorikoNya/pseuds/NorikoNya
Summary: Rook never thought that there would ever be a time where he wouldn't be allowed to stay by his queen's side.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit, one sided Epel Felmier/Vil Schoenheit if you squint your eyes
Series: Vil Ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147661
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	You never know what you are missing until it's gone

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to scream with me about Twisted Wonderland or Heart no Kuni no Alice, feel free to visit me on twitter under @PawiNyan

“Sorry, but I do not know who you are. I remember everyone else, but it seems like, as if I never met you before. What was your name again?”   
  
Those were the first words he heard from Vil on the day after his Overblot. 

After Night Raven College lost to Royal Swords Academy and they were out of sight of the audience, Vil lost his consciousness again. Unlike the others, who overblotted before him, he didn’t have the chance to get enough to regain his energy. 

The fact that he had to show a perfect performance on stage only made it worse.

That something like that would happen wasn’t something that was completely unexpected. What was unexpected was the fact that Vil lost his memories. To be more specific, his memories of Vil. 

Strangely, the dorm leader could still remember everyone else, even those who didn’t belong to his own dorm. 

Rook was smiling, as he mentioned some things they have done together, like the disciplining of the first years or even their training before the Vocal and Dance competition. 

He even told the other how he was the one that stopped Neige from drinking the poisoned apple juice, but Vil just shook his head, saying that the face of the person who called out to him was a blur and apologized for not remembering, for the other did seem as if he was someone important to the other. 

The hunter just kept smiling, telling the other that it wasn’t his fault, that he couldn’t blame him for not remembering, even if he felt as if an arrow pierced his heart. Was that what his prey usually felt?

  
“Don’t worry, Roi du Poison. I will stay by your side.”

Vil’s face turned to a grimace and shook his head.   
  
“I would prefer it if you wouldn’t. Instead, I would choose Epel to be by my side and help me. He might still be a potato, but he progressed a lot, so I think he would do at least decently.”

Epel, who was also present to visit him out of worry, looked at him with big, blue eyes, an expression of disbelief was on his face as he pointed at himself. His mouth was slightly gaping as he stuttered for a second.

“Me? Acting as a Vice?”

He nodded as the one who was lying on the bed got up and put his hand on the shorter man’s cheek, caressing it with his thumb.   
  
“Yes. Your looks have improved a lot, and so have your manners and your obedience towards me. 

Also, I do clearly remember how you said that you believe that I can see how you have become the poisoned apple that I wanted you to be… but that isn’t the case. At least not yet. You can become it though, and I do appreciate the fact that you wanted to help me out by standing in the center, even though I do clearly remember that you despised standing on stage. I trust you enough to help me.”   
  


Warmth was in his voice as he told the man with lavender coloured hair of his decision. 

“Wait, I do believe that -”   
  
Rook wanted to say something against it, how it would be better for him to remain as the Vice to help Vil, but Epel took the dorm leader’s hand as his eyes were filled with determination. 

“I am going to do it. You will see, I will become the poisoned apple and become even prettier and stronger than you expect me to be!”

There was a certainty in his voice that the hunter never expected, and he could see a gentle smile bloom on the taller man’s face. The man didn’t know what to think of it. On one hand, he was happy to see the growth of the diamond in the rough, on the other hand, he had a bitter taste on his tongue and couldn’t help but wish for a second to pierce the shorter man with one of his arrows. 

For the last two years, he had been by Vil’s side almost all the time, aiding him and taking in his beauty from the front seat as his most trusted. 

He never doubted even once that one day, he would lose this position, even after he had chosen to vote for Neige.    
He balled his hand to a fist, trying to calm down before he excused himself and left.    
Right now, it was obvious that Vil didn’t feel comfortable having him by his side, so he would leave. 

🏹

When the sun rose, he was already up and on his way to Vil when he heard the voice of Epel to his surprise, before the memories of yesterday came up again.    
This time, he couldn’t help but grimace slightly before he turned on his heel to return to his own chambers. Usually, he would have helped the other with his clothes, and if the other was especially indulgent, with his make up. 

He wasn’t needed anymore, which was why he would just go back to sleep again. 

His shoulders were slightly slumped, but it didn’t matter, for no one else would be awake around this time of the day, at least not at their dorm. 

Well, there was at least one good thing that came out of it. Rook would have more time to enjoy himself with some of the students of Savanaclaw without any complaints from his dorm leader. 

That didn’t really comfort him, but at least it would distract him a bit of the loneliness he felt right now. 

The hunter didn’t even change his clothes as he let himself fall onto the bed again, grabbing the book in which he had gathered the pictures of Neige. In the past, they always cheered him up when he was feeling down, offered him a light, but this time… even his idol couldn’t fill the hole that losing his spot left him with. 

It almost made him regret what he did during the VDC, but he just couldn’t lie to himself. 

Neige’s performance simply won him over with cheerfulness and happiness. It was something that made him feel warm. 

Would Vil have remembered him if he stayed loyal to him? Or would he have forgotten him either way? 

Rook wasn’t sure if the memory loss was a part of the betrayal that his dear friend, his queen must have felt during the moment he admitted it, or if it was because of the lack of rest after the Overblot. 

At one point, the blonde closed the book again and sighed, putting it carefully on the table as he looked out of the window. 

The sun was higher up, which meant it was time for class. Even though he was used to getting up that early while doing more than he did today, he felt more exhausted than ever. After he glanced at the mirror quickly to check if he was still presentable, he left his room to go to class. 

Even if Vil didn’t remember him, he was sure that he still wouldn’t accept it if he were sloopy when it came to his looks as a fellow dorm member. 

🏹

Rook wasn’t sitting at the same table as Vil and Epel for the whole week in the cafeteria, but he still had the chance to watch them from a place where they wouldn’t notice him immediately. 

He was watching them carefully, his ears didn’t miss a single word they said.    
It was mostly Vil criticising Epel once again, but this time, the man with lavender coloured hair just took the criticism and was even willing to follow the other’s demands. 

Usually, he wouldn’t have done that, always looking uncomfortable, unhappy. 

This time, he almost seemed… happy to be able to spend time with the fellow blond, almost as if there never was even the tiniest bit of resentment for the other.

The students from the table next to him widened their eyes when the hunter bent his spoon with one hand and scattered away from him. Not that it mattered to him. 

What he didn’t expect was Leona taking a seat beside him, a smug grin was on his lips as he swished his tail lazily. 

“It is surprising to see you being apart from your oh so precious dorm leader. What’s wrong, trouble in paradise?”

Leona’s voice had a hint of amusement to it, something that was unusual when he was around the hunter, but Rook didn’t care too much about it right now. If he were in a different situation, he would probably have been delighted by it though.    
Instead, he stabbed a piece of meat with his fork as he smiled back at the king of lions.    
  
“Why would you say that, Roi des Lions?”

He looked at the brown haired man through half lidded eyes. At the moment, these kinds of taunts were less than appreciated. 

“It is obvious by how you are not by his side at the moment, and by how your leader didn’t even glance at you. What, did you have some lover’s quarrel?”

Ah, of course the other wouldn’t know what was going on. After all, it was only Epel and himself who knew of the other’s situation, so -

“Or is it that the rumour of him having lost his memories of you is true?”

His head snapped to Leona as he looked at the taller man with a murderous look while the other was simply leaning his head on his hand. 

“How -”

  
“So I didn’t mishear when I passed the infirmary. Heh.”

This time, the lion’s grin widened a bit more. Normally, Rook enjoyed playing with his prey, but he was really considering if he should get rid of Leona once and for all. After all, it was the hunter’s job to get rid of animals like him, wasn’t it?

“Don’t worry, I don’t intend on telling anyone else. Still, I find this situation rather amusing. Well, good luck getting him back. You should act fast though, or else the twerp might get the better of you.”

Did he mean Epel? Why should he? As far as he knew, all the other felt right now was admiration, maybe even pride, so…

When he looked back to the two other Pomefiore students, his eyes widened slightly. Now that he considered what the other told him… Wasn’t Epel a bit too close to Vil? Didn’t he let his touches linger a bit too long? 

And the glint in his eyes… no, it couldn’t be. Was Monsieur Cherry Apple really in love with Vil? Not that it would be difficult to imagine it, a lot of people admired and adored Vil because of his beauty, but… no. 

This was more personal than the love his fans had for him. He knew that Vil would be unreachable for those fans, but Epel did have the chance to have a hold on his chance. 

Rook though… he had lost the chance when he still had it. Did it mean that he lost his chance on a Happily Ever After?   
  


No, he couldn’t let it go like that.

👑

Vil returned back to his room, his mood was pretty good, even if it felt as if he was missing someone by his side. The student with the bob who visited him a week ago… he had a feeling that he had somewhat of an important role in his life, but he couldn’t say what it was. Every time he glanced at him though, he could feel a pain in his heart that just wouldn’t go away, unless he distracted himself.    
That was why he appreciated Epel’s presence so much lately. He was very diligent and tried his best to aid him as his Vice, even when he was inexperienced and still had a lot of work to do before he could become a beautiful but poisonous flower, his perfect poisoned apple. 

As he opened the door to his room, he was surprised by the hand that grabbed him and pulled him inside. Without a warning, his world was flipped before he looked into pools of green that reminded him of fresh grass. What was the man doing here. He could feel a hint of pain, but it was drowned out by the other’s presence and scent. It reminded him of a strange mix of nature, dirt and cologne. 

A silent voice in his mind commented how it perfectly fit him. His train of thoughts were suddenly disturbed as he felt the sensation of chapped but warm lips against his. 

His eyes widened as he pressed his hands against the other’s chest, unsure if he should pull him closer or push him away, before his head started to hurt, bits and pieces of his memories returning from his unconscious mind as he started to remember why he had forgotten Rook in the first place. 

_ Fairest One of All. _

Vil used his unique magic on himself to make him forget the one who made him feel so betrayed under the condition that he would only get his memories back if the other were to kiss him with the expectation that it would never happen. 

After all, didn’t he love Neige more than him? The dorm leader had given up on his love for the other after it was revealed that he had been number two of the Neige fanclub, for it meant that he had been dedicated to the black haired man for a much longer time than he had been to him. Something, that had made him feel so incredibly jealous, and it hurt him more than the fact that he lost to Neige LeBlanche once again.

Like that, he wouldn’t burden the other to stay by his side anymore, and he would have gotten the chance to forget his unrequited love and move on. So why? 

“Why did you kiss me, Rook?”   
  


He must have spoken the last sentence out loud, for Rook answered him. 

“Because it should be obvious that I love you, my queen.”

Rook must have noticed that he had gotten his memories back as well, for he caressed his cheek ohh so gently, something that he didn’t dare to wish for since his Overblot. 

Vil could feel the tears that started to gather as he tightened the grip on the other’s shirt, holding him tightly. How could the other still spin such sweet lies for him, even after he admitted that he liked Neige?

It was almost as if the hunter could read his thoughts, for he leant his forehead against his as he looked him in his eyes. A shiver ran down his spine, and he looked away, the intense look on Rook’s face was too much for him. Rook didn’t seem to like this though, for he grabbed his chin and gently coerced him to look at him once again.    
  
“I do admire Neige, but he is nothing more than an idol to me. You though, you are the queen I honestly adore, and I can’t bear it to be apart from you any longer, Vil.”

With that, Vil started to sob while Rook kissed his tears silently while whispering sweet nothings, holding him close to the other’s own body. He was shaking, he must look like a mess, but the other didn’t seem to care as he simply stayed by his side until he calmed down a bit. 

Vil started to press his face against Rook’s chest at one point.

“I love you Rook, please don’t leave me for Neige.”

Finally, he dared to speak of the fear he had since Rook revealed that he was a Neige fan. 

Even though Rook told him that he loved him and not Neige, he couldn’t help but expect the worst. Would the hunter be appalled by his greed and push him away after wishing for something so selfish? Would he be disgusted by his greed and leave him alone again?

Instead of being or doing any of that, he simply pulled him closer as he wrapped his strong arms around him, hugging him tightly as the shorter man’s warmth spread to him.

“Don’t worry, I won’t ever leave you, Roi du Poison, my beautiful Vil. As long as you accept this humble hunter and allow me to stay by your side, I won’t stray from you for as long as I live.” 


End file.
